


The Morning After

by nerdsandthelike



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsandthelike/pseuds/nerdsandthelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously? Did getting laid make you even more of a dork?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after the end of the series, when Ben and Bea are both of-age and have been dating a while. 
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic beyond words editor Xanisis for saving me from myself. 
> 
> I own neither the original play (by William Shakespeare), nor this brilliant web series (by the Candle Wasters), I just have an overabundance of love for both of them.

        

           “Why hello there,” Ben said as soon as she opened her eyes. He lay next to her, propped up on one arm trying to do something sexy with his eyebrows.

       “Seriously?” she rolled her eyes. “Seriously? Did getting laid make you even more of a dork?”

       “Clearly I have developed a sense of charm and rugged good looks in order to participate in the aforementioned sex.”

       “Or perhaps,” Beatrice said, stretching. “someone just loved you enough to want to sleep with a dork like you. Perhaps that someone is reconsidering her life decisions as we speak.”

       “Please, that was the best sex of your life.”

       “It was the only sex of my life.”

       “And therefore the best.”

       “That does not mean you get a prize.”

       “Your presence is the only prize I want,” he said, wrapping his arms around her.

       She shifted to look at him more directly. “If you’re going to be that cheesy, you can get out of the bed.”

       “Noooo!” he whined. “It’s cold out there Bea! Don’t kick me out!”

       “What’s the magic word?”

       “Avada Kedavra?”

       “Yes. Good job. You can stay,” she said, snuggling back into the bed.

       “I knew I could seduce you with my Harry Potter references.”

       “Ah, yes, the killing curse. The key to my heart.”

       “Well, they didn’t teach you any of the sexy spells. But there have to be some, like a spell to-“ Beatrice tried to shove her hand over his mouth, but he kept talking. “I suppose you could always just use accio to-“ She picked up her pillow to smother him, but he pushed her off. “Or engorgio. I could have lots of fun with-“ Finally, she jammed her whole hand across his mouth, but he just licked her palm.

       “Gross!” she said, and shoved him out of bed.

       He landed on the floor with a thump

       “Hey! What was that for?”

       “Beatrice!” Leo called from downstairs. “Are you okay?”

       Ben and Bea exchanged a slightly panicked look.

       “Yeah, Leo, I’m fine. Just, uh, knocked over a couple books.”

       She and Ben stifled a laugh.

       “Alright, well breakfast will be done in 10, so be ready to come down.”

       “Uh, yeah Leo. Will do.”

       “Shit.”

       “Yeah.”

       “Plan?”

       “Let’s start with you putting clothes on.”

       “I liked the order of that sentence so much better when you said it last night.”

       “And you will never hear it again if you don’t get out of this house in 10 minutes.”

       “You would dump me over this? I’m hurt, Bea.”

       “No, Hero would incapacitate you with poisoned baked goods and Leo would kill you if they found you in the house.”

       “Oh.”

       “And last night was decent enough that I’d rather keep you alive.”

       “DECENT!” Benedick squawked. “I’ll have you know-“

       He was interrupted by his t-shirt hitting him in the face.

       “Quiet.”

       

       Beatrice left her room first, scanning the hallway, before gesturing to Benedick that it was safe to follow her. He held his chucks in one hand, sneaking downstairs in his socks like a cartoon character.

Beatrice could hear Leo and Hero making waffles in the kitchen like they did every Saturday.The clanging of the pots and pans made enough noise to cover the sound of her and Benedick walking. Benedick ducked down, about to attempt a poorly-executed spy roll, but Beatrice caught him by the back of the t-shirt. She shook her head forcefully and put her finger to her lips. Ben rolled his eyes, and pretended to attempt another spy roll, before breaking out into silent laughter at Beatrice’s death glare. Beatrice opened the door as quietly as she could, and stepped outside with Ben. She pulled the door shut behind her, and turned to her boyfriend.  

       His whole demeanor had changed. He looked less cocky than before, like he was scared of something. He ran his hand through his hair and rocked back and forth on his feet. “Hey, Bea,” he started in a softer tone, “last night, was it actually-“

       “Yeah, dickhead, it was good for me too,” she said with a smile.

       He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. “I knew it!”

       “Uh, huh. Whatever.”

       “Love you too, bitch.” He kissed her again.

       “Ben. I love you. Goodbye,” she said, stepping back inside and starting to close the door.

       “Bye, Bea,” he turned to go.

       “Hey, Ben!” she called after him.

       “Yeah?” He turned back around.

       “Tonight? Same time same place?”

       “Gotcha,” he shot a finger gun at her.

       She rolled her eyes.

       He had a dumb smile on his face all the way back to his car.

 

       When he was gone, Beatrice padded back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Her cousins were sitting around the table quietly eating their waffles. Leo didn’t even look up from his paper before saying, “So how’s Ben doing?”

       “Next time, you really should invite him to breakfast,” Hero said mildly. “Instead of shoving him out the door like that. It’s not polite, Beatrice.”

       Beatrice nearly choked on her coffee.

 

 


End file.
